Final Destination: Office Storm
by Leonard 'the Blade' Victor
Summary: So an African American is going to be promoted when he foresees a collapsing office (or skyscraper), killing everyone including him... So, you know the rules, but will he claim the victory from death? [PAUSED]
1. AN and Trailer

**AUTHOR NOTE AND TRAILER**

**Hey guys, it's me again! After challenging the fandoms from anime to games, from regular to crossover, now I'm glad to say: I will accept challenge for the movies part. The first one is one of my favorite movies: The Final Destination series.**

**Here's three things I would like to tell:**

**1. Some of my stories were discontinued and deleted due to lack of time and inspirations, such as "I Hear Your Voice" (IE), "How I meet the GOM" and "Aces" ( both IExKNB) and "Atlanta" (L4D x Midnight Club). Talking about exams… (sighs)  
2. Forgive me of some grammar mistakes…  
3. I don't own any Final Destination franchise except my OCs, same in the future chapters. **

**And here's the trailer… (or spoiler, perhaps) Enjoy reading!**

**NOTE  
Bold: Typo  
**_Italic: scenes and situations in the screen_

* * *

**Coming in 2014…**

_Normal life in an office, the employees are doing their own stuff_

**Death…**

_A sailing cruise ship at the midnight_

**Is going to…**

_An operating cable car system, with a slightly undone cable_

**Make them into**

_The cable eventually snapped_

**DESPAIR**

_A collapsing skyscraper_

**Join a new group of survivors**

_A scientist is seen inside a laboratory conducting an experiment. Then, a stuntman is seen riding a dirt bike towards the screen._

**Who had escaped once…**

_A guy in jersey is attempting a three-pointer in the basketball court. Then, a policeman is seen firing a shot towards the screen, with a Desert Eagle._

**Some twice…**

_An African American is standing in front of the collapsing skyscraper, and his horrified face is focused._

**But not**

_A sinking cruise ship_

**THRICE**

_A falling cable car towards the screen_

**Final Destination: Office Storm**

_A NASCAR driving towards the screen_

**Coming soon this summer… in 3D**


	2. The Premonition

**Another disclaimer: The characters, disasters, causes of death and some places that I created are just within my imagination. Any similarity is purely coincidental.**

* * *

**The Premonition**

One sunny day at McKinley, Pennsylvania, everything had gone usual. A 591-feet tall new skyscraper which was built a couple of years ago at the centre of the city was now known as Seychelles Corporation, one of the well known brands in the food industries. Thanks to the CEO of the corporation, Daniel Seychelles, who owns it as well, made it a huge hit among the food industrial brands.

The skyscraper was currently installing new letters-shaped billboards. As the only crane near the skyscraper lifted the letters one by one, which would later spelt as **SEYCHELLES CORPORATION**, a professional construction worker who contributed to the perfect buildings, was standing at the cherry picker, guiding the crane to move the letters. Eric Taylor was ensuring that the letters would be installed while peeping through the window, and he could see his sister Elise, typing the reports at the 6th floor.

Once the vice manager of the corporation had done her work, she stood up and walked towards a brunette, who was now a smart secretary of the corporation, thanks to her typing speed.

"Hello Alyssa," the blonde handed some papers to Alyssa Higgins.

"Hey," she received the papers, "thanks… and I had done various reports… One for the food canning… One for the research of pasteurization, and the-"

"Fair enough," Elise took the reports, "I will pay you double from next month."

"Deal," Alyssa smiled, watching Elise leaving her.

"Hey Ken," said Elise, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, why not?" answered Ken Ichisuke, the only Japanese in the corporation who was born 31 years ago in California. His friends dubbed him Sword as he deals stuffs fast and clean, plus "Ken" means "sword" in Japanese.

"Could you please give Sam Connor this report?" Elise handed over the pasteurization report to Ken, "Sam's currently at 4th floor, and he's conducting an experiment right now."

"Hai! _(Sure!)_" Ken then fled to meet his best buddy, who was a professional scientist and role in the huge success of the corporation.

Meanwhile, at the first floor, two policemen were patrolling the whole building. One was 5 feet 9 tall and another was 5 feet 6. The taller one was Wilson Birmingham, and he was in Iran years ago for military purpose. The shorter one named Pete Johnson, and he dealt with various criminal cases before.

Back to the 6th floor, Howard Young who was checking his reports was then being called by Daniel.

"Howard, can you please help me to call upon Hilbert? I have some words to him."

"Alright," said the fast learner. Howard was compactable in any sports, mainly basketball. He was living in Pennsylvania but he was a huge fan of LA Lakers.

"Hey Hilbert," Howard greeted to the African American.

"Howard! Any news to me?" said the positive-minded guy, who was a fast-thinker even in the worst situation.

"The boss wants to meet you."

"Oooh… I'll take it," Hilbert stood up and walked towards the CEO's office.

"Greetings, boss."

"Hey, have a seat please."

Hilbert took the seat in front of Daniel. He noticed a black wall clock and it showed 1.13pm.

"So uhm… I'm bringing you great news… You're promoted as my finance, and I'm sure that I'll pay you more…"

"Oooh… That means I'll work harder than now."

"That's the spirit! Show me something good in the future."

"Sure!" both of them shook their hands, before Hilbert walked away from Daniel. Hilbert was happy about the promotion until he bumped onto someone. He almost fell.

"Hey, I'm sorry, ok?" Hilbert apologized.

"It's alright. Actually it's a small matter… by the way, my name's William Jackson," said the young and talented stuntman. He performed hundreds of stunts by the age of 21, until Death fears him.

"Hilbert, Hilbert Houston," Hilbert hand-shook with William.

"Well, I need to go to the 18th floor, but I'm kind of lost here. I need an elevator."

"Oooh… Just walk straight, turn left and you'll see it."

"Thanks," William walked away from Hilbert.

Meanwhile, the cable elevator at the highest floor was slowly snapping. Outside the building, all of the letters were installed and the lights of the billboard were tested, but only the letters **S, C, L, L, E, P, O, and A** were lit.

Back to the skyscraper, Sam and Ken were messing around in the laboratory. Sam accidentally spilled one of the beakers onto one of the computers. An unknown liquid spilled out from the beaker and caused the computer to malfunction.

* * *

The time showed 1.22pm. Daniel walked towards the employees and started to speak.

"Listen guys! Someone's promoted from now on. To fill the empty slot, I would like to welcome Hilbert Houston, our new finance of the corporation!"

Everyone stood up and clapped for Hilbert, including Alyssa, Howard, Elise and Daniel, who were standing side by side, clapping for Hilbert. Hilbert walked towards Daniel and he started to speak.

"First, I would like to-"

The wall clock showed 1.23pm. The ground suddenly shook. The windows broke into pieces. Everyone hid underneath the table as they had a common sense – an earthquake.

"Oooh… SHIT" Hilbert ran towards the stairs to escape, leaving his panicking colleagues.

Meanwhile, as the elevator reached 18th floor and was opened, William looked out from the elevator and left his upper part of body outside the elevator. Suddenly the cable snapped due to the earthquake. The free-falling elevator snapped William's body into two, instantly killed him.

Hilbert ran and jumped as fast as he could to escape, while the building was shaking wildly.

Sam and Ken were still fooling around but they didn't realize the major disaster. Ken's left hand accidentally touched the spilled water, giving him the last shock of his life. Sam was too concerned about his friend when the computer collapsed onto him, causing the explosion, incinerating him as well.

Hilbert finally reached the first floor and continued his escape route. He ran past Pete and Wilson. Just before the policemen could escape, the falling elevator caused another explosion and the ceiling concrete started to fall, causing the spines of both policemen broke.

Hilbert stood outside the building, panting. The skyscraper was now leaning at about 10 degrees. He was horrified as his colleagues were screaming and falling off the building, one by one. He saw Daniel hanging at the edge, but a flying iron railing impaled his head and pulled him towards the ground. Alyssa couldn't balance and slipped off the building. Her head hit the cherry picker and caused Eric falling off with the cherry picker. It bisected Alyssa immediately, and Eric's both legs were stuck. He was struggling when he saw a letter E falling towards him.

As more colleagues experienced death, Hilbert was closer to death. This was proved by Howard, who landed on the bulbs of the letter E and electrical-shocked to death. Elise was still hanging on at the edge when a corpse got her, and she landed on the letter E as well. A fraction of second after Elise was impaled by the bulbs, another explosion occurred, causing the whole skyscraper falling towards Hilbert.

Hilbert stood in horror. He tried to run but he was tired because of the stairs. One of the debris almost got him when…

.

…his visions snapped back to reality.


	3. Reality

**Reality**

"Is it… a dream?"

Hilbert looked at the clock that said 1.12pm. Just then, Howard walked towards him.

"Hey, Hilbert."

"Howard," Hilbert remained calm, "the boss wants to meet me?"

"How- How did you know?"

Hilbert stood up.

"My sixth sense," Hilbert patted Howard's shoulder, "later meet me at Starbucks downstairs. I'll treat the cappuccino."

"Oh, ok…"

"Oh yeah, invite Elise and Alyssa as well. And when you reach the first floor, invite the policeman that named Wilson and Pete as well."

"Alright," then Howard went to call his colleagues as been told.

Hilbert walked towards the CEO's office.

_I knew about these victims before, _he monologued, _the bridge, the flight, the pile-up, the Devil's flight… All involves visionaries… each shouted to leave but barely anyone trusted them… By the way coffee is better than shouting like a psycho…_

Hilbert reached the office. "Greetings, boss."

"Hey, have a seat please."

Hilbert took the seat in front of Daniel. He noticed a black wall clock and it showed 1.13pm.

"So uhm… I'm bringing you great news… You're promoted as my finance, and I'm sure that I'll pay you more…"

"Oooh… That means I'll work harder than now."

"That's the spirit! Show me something good in the future."

"Sure!" both of them shook their hands, before Hilbert walked away from Daniel. Before he could walk, he almost forgot the word 'coffee'.

"Hey boss… Wouldn't you mind if I treat you a cup of cappuccino? At Starbucks… "

"Well, I prefer latte, and don't call me boss. Just call me Daniel."

"Oooh… I'll take it, wait me at downstairs now."

"Now? But-"

"No more 'but' please… it's a sign of thanks from me," Hilbert winked. Daniel stood up and smiled; he took the offer.

As Hilbert left along with Daniel, he bumped onto William. "Hey, I'm sorry, ok?"

"It's alright. Actually it's a small matter… by the way, my name is-"

"William Jackson? My name's Hilbert, Hilbert Houston."

"How do you know my name?"

"And you need an elevator?"

"How- How do you know that?"

"Thanks to my sixth sense," Hilbert brought William to the stairs, "By the way, forget about the elevator. I'm promoted, and I'm so happy right now. Why don't you have a cup of cappuccino? It's on me."

"Sure, why not?"

Hilbert reached the fourth floor to meet Sam and Ken. Sam and Ken were still fooling around in the laboratory. "Sam! Ken!" Hilbert halted, "need some coffee at the Starbucks?"

Sam and Ken stopped. They were happy when they heard the word 'coffee'. Sam and Ken then decided to join Hilbert to the tea party. Hilbert, along with Sam, Ken and William, reached the ground floor of the building. Not forget to mention that the Starbucks was located about 63 yards away from the skyscraper. Hilbert could see Elise, Alyssa, Howard, Pete, Wilson and Daniel gathering at the Starbucks. _Things are going well as planned_, Hilbert smirked.

While Sam, Ken and William were walking towards the Starbucks, he decided to call upon Eric, who was busy testing the lights of the billboard. Hilbert approached the cherry picker and saw the lit letter, just like in his premonition.

"Hey Eric, need a break?"

The cherry picker moved downwards slowly. Hilbert looked at his digital watch. 1.20pm.

"Oh, sure!"

"Guess what, I'm promoted! So uhm… I'm throwing a thanksgiving tea party at the Starbucks."

"Am I.. invited?"

"Then why am I here?"

"Congrats… and thanks," Eric got off from the cherry picker, "hey you, _(to a random worker)_ take my job."

Hilbert walked along with Eric to the Starbucks, and met the other guys at the Starbucks. _Now everyone was gathered, and yay, nobody's gonna die, _Hilbert smiled.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "I would like to thanks to Daniel, who is also the CEO of the corporation and recently promoted me as his finance as well. So, in return, I would like to treat y'all coffee to share the joy. So, enjoy!"

Everyone smiled. Hilbert's plan was a success, but he had to pay for 10 cups of cappuccino and a cup of latte.

xXx

The watch showed 1.23pm.

"Listen guys…" Hilbert needed some attention from the others, "Well guys, I actually sensed an earthquake coming…"

Everyone was confused.

"_Nani? (What?)_ Earthquake?" Ken stood up.

"What earthquake?" Wilson asked, as the ground shook.

"This," replied Hilbert, "and I sensed a collapsing building."

"Collapsing building? NO WAY," said Daniel.

Just then, they heard a loud crash, with a mixture of sounds of the falling debris and people screaming and explosions. Everyone turned their heads, and the Seychelles Corporation was gone.

"NO… WAY…" Pete stood up.

"How- how did you know?" Elise looked at Hilbert.

"The premonition got me," Hilbert explained, "remember the collapsed North Bay Bridge, the explosion of Volee Airlines Flight 180, the pile-up at Route 23 and the Devil's Flight incident? In each incident, there's a guy who was like 'get the fuck out of here' because he got a vision, but no one believed him…"

Everyone looked at Hilbert.

"**Now, I'm one of them!"**

"LIAR!"William grabbed Hilbert's collar.

"If I lied, how could I know your name?"

William let go of Hilbert. "Nonsense," he left the crowd with his blue chopper.

"This guy isn't convincing enough…" said Sam.

"He's a liar…" Elise murmured.

"Agree," Ken nodded, and so did the policemen.

The people stood up and left the Starbucks, except Daniel, who was still having his latte. "Well…" the CEO started to speak.

"Don't you trust me?" Hilbert asked.

"Thanks for the latte," Daniel raised his latte, "and thanks for saving our lives."

"What? Thank me?"

"Why not?"

"Well… Sorry Daniel, but I have to say this. Bad news."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

Hilbert took a deep breath, "We're supposed to die in this earthquake."

"I knew it…"

"Wait, did you read those-"

"I read newspapers since I was born."

"Oooh… Genius."

"And I heard the survivors must die according to the order, right? I remembered when a woman named… uhm… Clear… something wrote about this…"

"I don't know… but uhm…" Hilbert nodded.

"Tell me, who's going to die first?"

"Uhm… The guy who strangled me will go first, then Ken and Sam, then the policemen, then you, and Alyssa, Eric, Howard, Elise… and me."

Daniel remained silence. He placed his left thumb and his index finger under his chin. He tried to digest what Hilbert told, with the help of the news.

"Hilbert," Daniel spoke, "I'll trust you from now. Tell me if something sounds wrong."

"Alright, Daniel."


	4. The Cage of Death

**The Cage of Death**

**Earthquake caused Seychelles Corporation collapsed, 125 deaths, **said the headline of Daily News the next day. Hilbert was at home reading the newspaper when suddenly something struck his head. He sensed some screws, a global cage and some sparks.

"Ouch… It hurts…" Hilbert pressed his forehead. He then took a deep breathe before calling his boss.

"Something's wrong?"

"Yeah… I saw some screws, and a global cage, and some sparks…"

"And who's going to die first?"

"The guy… The guy who strangled me first…"

"And did you get his name?"

"William. William Jackson."

"For my knowledge, he's a stuntman. He's performing the Cage of Death tonight."

"Oooh shit."

"Why?"

"Where?"

"What 'where'?"

"Where's he performing?"

"Uhm… The Dark Carnival, it says…" actually Daniel googled it.

"Alright thanks."

xXx

That evening, the stage had set at the Dark Carnival, located not far from McKinley park where the Devil's Flight used to be located. There was a big global cage at the centre, which was also known as the Cage of Death. The backstage workers were moving the upper hemisphere to complete the global cage before secured it with some screws. But, among the 12 screws which were supposed to secure the upper hemisphere with the lower one, 6 of them weren't screw tightly. The backstage workers connected the cage with a high voltage power supply, and sparks could be seen.

There was a large LED screen behind the cage, and there were some cameramen at the side. The screen showed an animation which fitted the description below:

"_A blonde (which looks like William in real) appears on a motorcycle, which turns out to be a Crazy Diamonds motorcycle due to the writing on the back of the seat. A black-and-white bear (not panda) is at the steering handles with a blonde wig that appears to imitate the blonde's hairstyle in a mocking fashion. A motorcycle death cage is set up with a red circus tent standing behind it and two large tiger heads bobbing on both sides. The bear steers the motorbike straight towards it. At the last second, he jumps out; leaving the blonde to go straight into the cage. Once inside, he is spun around continuously, much like the death cages in real life. Four electric generators appear atop the cage and charge up with magnifying volts of electricity. The blonde, dizzy from the spins, gets electrocuted. Once the explosion of light is over, the motorcycle, now without a passenger, rolls to a stop. A machine connected nearby gives three beeps and produces a small tub of what appears to be "butter" with a photo of him on its cover; implying that the high speed of the motorcycle combined with the electric shock caused his body to liquefy. After that, a photo of the bear enjoying two large stacks of pancakes formulates; leading to believe the bear is about to enjoy the butter for his breakfast meal."_

Hilbert arrived at the Dark Carnival and he met Ken.

"Konichiwa, Hilbert-san! _(Hello, Mr Hilbert!)_"

"Hey Ken!"

"Watching the Cage of Death?"

"If not, then what?"

Both of them made their seats, not far from the cage. Ken was attracted by the animations on the screen.

"Hey look," Ken patted Hilbert.

"What's that?" Hilbert looked at the screen.

"It's one of the executions in Danganronpa."

"Danga-what?"

"Danganronpa. An anime about despair and characters' death."

"Oooh… I see, quite interesting… Who's this bear?"

"Monokuma."

"And that guy?"

"Owada Mondo. He deserved this."

"Why?"

"He killed someone."

"…for?"

"To survive."

"So, this anime is about 'kill or to be killed' at all…"

"You must watch it. It's awesome!" Ken gave a thumbs-up. Hilbert smiled. But he sensed someone is going to die today.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce… William Jackson!"** and William rode a black dirt bike into the stage. The crowd shouted for joy.

"Hey William, can you hear me?" Hilbert stood up and shouted. William sensed Hilbert and gave him a middle finger.

"Crap," Hilbert watched William riding into the cage. The cage was closed and William warmed up by speeding up his bike. Once he made some full turns, he threw his hands up in the air, making the crowd gone wild. William put his hands back onto the handle bar and performed more spins, but what he didn't realize that the loose screws were undoing themselves, one by one, due to the spins William made.

William then slowed down his bike, and gave a go for connecting the circuit. Right after William sped up his bike again, the current was connected. Sparks flew from the cage. The screws were still undoing until they dropped out from the cage, one by one. Eventually, there were only two screws left on the cage. What made everything worse was, the cage shook wildly as William spun inside the cage.

"Oh… fuck…" Hilbert murmured.

William sped up his bike, causing the remaining screws begin to loose. After about 5 turns, one of them fell out.

"**William, get out of the cage now!" **Hilbert shouted, but the noise from the muffler prevented William from hearing it.

William made his final turn. As William was about to reach the top, the only screw was undone. But the momentum of the bike sent the upper hemisphere towards the sky, along with William. William was screwed. "Shit, shit, shit!" William shouted for help, but it was too late. He lost his grip and fell towards the lower hemisphere. His left calf hit the edge of the hemisphere, and he experienced hard fall and landed inside the cage. He was electro shocked and he was almost dead.

William moaned in pain. But he didn't realize about the falling bike. The still-moving bike was about to land on him when the front tire hit the side and was bounced out from the hemisphere. William sighed in relief.

**But, good luck never comes twice.**

The upper hemisphere flipped in the mid air and being pulled by the gravity. It eventually diced William's body completely, except his head. William's head was protected by the helmet, but the cage was his cause of dead. Brutally killed. Blood flew out from his diced body. William stared lifelessly to the sky.

The audience screamed in horror and quickly left their seats, except Ken and Hilbert. Hilbert watched in horror while the backstage workers were calling 911. "What the fuck…" Ken looked at the corpse in surprise.

"Ken…"

"What?"

"You're… next…"

"What do you mean I'm next?"

"You will die, after him…"

"BAKA! _(FOOL!)_" Ken stood up.

Hilbert looked at angry Ken. The Japanese took the African American's words as a joke.

"What do you mean I'm next? **Someone would die when you appear! You're cursed!**" Ken then left Hilbert alone.

"Ah… Shit…" Hilbert took out his phone and texted his boss about William's death.

* * *

**So I will make a slight change of timeline… And when you see this, leave a review or even push the "Favorite/Follow" button… I'm sure it won't cost you for more than 2 minutes… (Smiles)**


End file.
